clonearmyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sepulature
: "Now Jedi, perpare yourself, for you are about to leave this world" :: --Sepulature to an Unknown Jedi (Listen) Sepulature, a Dark Side Adept, was a Kuati Admiral in the Galactic Empire. He was involved in some of the Empire’s most insidious biological weapon experiments and served many roles in the Galactic Empire, often under the command of Cronal, the mysterious Director of Imperial Intelligence and master. Quickly gaining notoriety for his unusual dress and ruthlessness, Kroenen was given command of the Terror, an Executor-class Star Dreadnaught equipped with a stygium cloaking device. Kroenen was the fleet commander of Virulent Squadron, an Imperial fleet specializing in bioweapons research. History Early Life Picked out of obscurity on Kuat and sent to the Imperial Academy on Carida, Sepulature was ill adapted to the military lifestyle and immediately had problems with his training. The other cadets always surpassed him in the physical training exercises and ridiculed him for it. Ostracized by the other Stormtroopers, Sepulature began to seek out an alternative path, one that would allow him to get revenge on his class mates. To that end, he began seeking out knowledge of the Force. Because all their activities were monitored, Kroenen broke in to the office of the Academy Dean, Horace Wyrmyr, and access his terminal. With free access to the Imperial computer systems on Carida, he began to search for every scrap of information about the Force. But the Inquisitorius branch of Imperial Intelligence, always on the lookout for unauthorized searches regarding the Force began to watch Wyrmyr. The next time Sepulature tried to access the Dean’s computer, he was apprehended by the Inquisitors. Surprised to find that a cadet was the culprit and even more so to learn that he was Force Sensitive, the Inquisitors decided to bring him to Grand Inquisitor Hydra on Dromund Kaas to decide his fate. Hydra, on an errand to the Prophets of the Dark Side, was impressed by what she saw in young Sepulature and began training him as an Inquisitor. Inquisitorius Training as an Inquisitor suited Sepulature much more than Stormtrooper training, and he quickly began to grasp the use of the Force and lightsaber combat. After three years of training, he began to be sent on missions on his own, and caught the attention of the Director of Imperial Intelligence, Cronal. After a long period of closely watching Sepulature, he decided the time to act was here. Using his alias of Blackhole, Cronal contacted Hydra and had Sepulature sent to Imperial Center for a briefing on a special mission. Sepulature was sent to the Works, an abandoned industrial area of Coruscant, to meet Blackhole. The meeting took place in Sidious’ former stronghold, the LiMerge Power Building, with Blackhole appearing in holographic form. Cronal offered the chance of a lifetime, for Sepulature to be his apprentice and gain far more power than he ever could as an Inquisitor. Intrigued by the offer, Sepulature accepted without question and began a new level of training. Sepulature never returned to Hydra, and she was order by Blackhole to delete all information on him. Apprenticeship : "You're lucky they want you alive." :: --Sepulature to Crix Madine (Listen) Sepulature's apprenticeship brought him to Cronal’s personal Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, Singularity. Once there, Cronal put his new disciple to work by teaching him the obscure art of Sith Alchemy. In tandem with this, Sepulature began to receive private instruction on tactics by Miltin Takel. As part of his training, Sepulature began to act as Cronal’s enforcer, leading his Shadow Stormtroopers and the 123rd Nightstalker Group to do his master’s bidding. During these missions, Sepulature favored the armor of a Shadow Stormtrooper Commander, in large part because of the personal energy shield built in to the armor. It was on one of these missions to Orinackra that he was charged with bringing in a defected Storm Commando, Crix Madine, whom had escaped from General Rom Mohc with the help of Kyle Katarn and Jan Ors. Sepulature and his Shadow Stormtroopers arrived at the detention facility just in time to confront the escaping Rebels. After a brief fight, his Shadow Stormtroopers were all dead and he himself had barely survived a thermal detonator explosion. Upon being returned to the Singularity, Sepulature awoke to discover he had been horribly disfigured. His armor and personal shield had saved his life, but couldn’t protect him completely from the thermal detonator. After this, Sepulature had a special set of armor created to not only give him better protection, but hide his deformities from the galaxy. He continued to serve Cronal for a further four years before finishing with his training. Experimentation : "What's the use of providing me with test patients if you're going to lose them?" :: --Sepulature, without his mask, to the Vector's Captain, upon learning of Blackwing breaching containment (Listen) With his training in the Dark Side and tactics complete, Sepulature was given the rank of Captain and his own ship, Nemesis, an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer and his very own 128th TIE Interceptor Squadron. His flagship and the support ships were known as Virulent Squadron. With a command handpicked crew, Sepulature continued to act as Cronal’s right hand. At Darth Vader’s order, Sepulature oversaw the creation of the Imperial bioweapons Project I71A, codenamed Blackwing, which was a weaponized self-propagating infectious disease. After promising preliminary tests, the disease was loaded on the Star Destroyer Vector from the planet Meglumine and sent to a testing facility of Khonji Seven. En route, the virus broke containment and killed the crew. From there, Sepulature was sent to oversee the work of Evir Derricote on the Krytos virus and Emperor’s Plague, among other biological weapons. The bioweapons being a complete success, were moved to the Emperor’s Storehouse, a secret asteroid depot, by the Nemesis. After his work in bioweapons, Cronal recalled him to a laboratory on Trailia. It was here Cronal had been twisting the peaceful Force Sensitive natives into savage warriors for the Empire. Sepulature was nominally in charge of the experiments, but was forced to retreat when a group of offworlders managed to destroy the facility. End of Nemesis : "You're tired, Jedi. You won't be needing this. I've got something else for you." :: --Sepulature to Deran Nalual, as he takes her lightsaber (Listen) As Sepulature became a known danger to the Rebel Alliance, a concerted effort was made to assassinate him. To this end, the Rebel’s Alliance Special forces, led by the Togruta Jedi Deran Nalual, infiltrated Nemesis and took control of the ship over Fondor. Knowing they couldn’t hold the ship for long, two teams were sent: one to kill Sepulature and one to set the ship to self-destruct using stolen Imperial High Command codes. The first to reach Sepulature was Deran Nalual, a survivor of Order 66, who had fought though waves or Stormtrooper before reaching him. By that time, she had already drain most of her reserves. A short battle ensued, ending when Sepulature used a powerful Force Choke to disable the assassin. After taking her lightsaber as a trophy, he decided that he'd rather take the Jedi prisoner rather than simply kill her, so that he could extact as much about the Alliance as he could. With a wave of Force Lightning, the Togruta was blasted into unconsciousness. By that time, the SpecForce team had arrived under attack by a group of Nemesis' Storm Commandos. Sepulature and the handful of Storm Commandos slaughtered the team sent to kill him and began working their way through the captured ship toward the bridge, killing any Rebel in the way. Having reached the bridge, Sepulature found his crew dead or disabled and no way to override the self-destruct order. Moving quickly, he and the Storm Commandos sounded the alarm and escaped in TIE Hunters. The Nemesis exploded, causing considerable damage to the shipyard and surrounding ships, but Sepulature had escaped. While it wasn't confirmed, it's assumed that Deran Nalual died in the explosion. Terror : "The Strategy is working perfectly my Lord. Their forces are stretched thin across the Outter Rim worlds, in a vain attempt to contain our new offensive . . . " :: --Sepulature to his master, Cronal (Listen) Despite the loss of his Star Destroyer, Cronal had him promoted to Admiral and sent him to work on a new Imperial endeavor, the TIE Phantom Project. Grand Admiral Martio Batch had been working on a cloaking device and had successfully recreated one utilizing stygium crystals. To that end, a new line of TIE series starfighters were developed called TIE Phantoms. Sepulature was given command of the lead ship on the project, an Executor-class Star Dreadnaught with its own cloaking device using the stygium crystals named Terror. After the successful development of the new TIEs, Sepulature was tasked with testing the new starfighters in real world situations. To that end, he was issued a fleet, among his ships included the modified Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Accuser. Utilizing this new fleet and the TIE Phantoms, Sepulature began to move form overseeing operations for Cronal to taking his place on the battlefield. With this new flagship, Virulent Squadron grew in size to include an unknown number of Star Destroyers and Frigates. Personality and Traits : "Fear is power." :: --Sepulature, without his mask. (Listen) Sepulature tended to favor stealth attacks in which he would catch an enemy unaware and deliver a harsh blow. This was complimented by his flagship and TIE Phantoms, essentially giving him the ultimate stealth advantage. Picking up a lot from his mentor, Sepulature became more reclusive and paranoid as time went on. Many saw his unique armor as a manifestation of this. Not averse to engaging an enemy personally, he still used Holodroids to act as his doubles so his enemies would have a hard time finding him. Some of these droids even acted as personal guards, utilizing their holographic capabilities to impersonate anything from Stromtroopers to Royal Guards. Powers and Abilities : "Your training has served me well. It has awarded me many trophies" :: --Sepulature to Cronal, on his apprenticeship (Listen) After a basic learning of the Dark Side from the Inquisitorius, Sepulature received a more specialized training in Sith Alchemy and Sorcery from Cronal. Among his abilities was the lost art of ''Mechu-deru, ''which allowed him to infuse his Holodroids with the Dark Side of the Force. His tutelage in the Dark Side enabled him to surpass what he couldn’t have done in his Stormtrooper training days, and he tended to mix long range and in close attacks to keep his opponents off-guard. Armor and Weapons : "Scared you, didn't I?" :: --Sepulature after surprising a victim.(Listen) After his failure at Orinackra, he had a custom set of armor designed. The basic armor and helmet was made of Phrik alloy combined with a Stygian-triprismatic polymer, the same as Cronal’s Shadow Stormtroopers. In addition, the armor contained a personal cloaking device and energy shield. The clothing itself was armorweave and contained various hidden weapons and tools. When Sepulature had his new armor created, he opted for a change from his traditional lightsaber hilt, and incorporated lightsaber gauntlets into his armor. Each gauntlet emitted a single red energy blade. In addition to this, he usually carried lightsaber trophies from his fallen victims. He has been known to use a pair of Guard Shotos in rare cases. Throughout his Imperial Intelligence career, Sepulature opted for a more dangerous firearm than a simple hold-out blaster. Used especially when dealing with enemy Force-users, Sepulature has a pair of FWG-5 Flechette Pistols. It was loaded with flechette-filled pellets instead of heavy canisters, and featured a miniature laser tracking system that tagged targets with an electronic homing signature. This enabled the weapon's pellets to track and follow the target's movements, and make a course correction while in flight. Upon reaching a range of three meters from the target, the pellet exploded, releasing hundreds upon hundreds of flechette darts in a two meter radius, capable of piercing blast vests and even stormtrooper armor. The effect of the flechette cloud was that the target would seem to disappear. Even the best of the Jedi couldn't block these. A Force push aimed at a pellet would simply make it bob in the air, the sheer velocity and the tracking feature of the pellet however would often allow it to continue on its course unhindered. Category:NPC Category:General Characters Category:Dark Siders Category:Imperials